Get Schwifty/Gallery
Screenshots Cold open s2e5 giant head.png s2e5 approaching earth.png s2e5 close to surface.png s2e5 Attack of Armagheaddon.png s2e5 burning and collapse.png s2e5 golfer.png s2e5 easy golf.png s2e5 armhagHEADon.png s2e5 terrible pun.png s2e5 receding water.png s2e5 sunglasses rick.png Government meetings s2e5 smith residence.png s2e5 windy.png s2e5 whats going on.png s2e5 mr goldenfold.png s2e5 skeptical beth.png s2e5 goldenfold helmet.png s2e5 meeting.png s2e5 pres getting up.png s2e5 glasses guy.png s2e5 general getting mad.png s2e5 portaled in.png s2e5 this will turn u into snakes.png s2e5 gov soldiers.png s2e5 general nods.png s2e5 poofed.png s2e5 snakes.png s2e5 im the president.png s2e5 my grandsom morty.png s2e5 gov disbelief.png s2e5 that is a cromulon.png s2e5 he can turn people into snakes.png s2e5 no seinfeld.png s2e5 he can use google maps.png s2e5 all those guys are dead.png s2e5 saying their names killed them.png s2e5 grammys earthquake.png s2e5 glasses man.png s2e5 wait rick.png The founding of a new religion s2e5 church.png s2e5 inside church.png s2e5 jew.png s2e5 old gods are dead.png s2e5 priest.png s2e5 money.png s2e5 nevada desert.png S2e5 on a copter.png s2e5 Jamey.png s2e5 birdseye church.png s2e5 vagina praying.png s2e5 drop off site.png s2e5 getting ready.png s2e5 drop me a beat.png s2e5 cut our losses.png s2e5 press key.png s2e5 Get Schwifty Song.png s2e5 watching rick and morty.png s2e5 General.png s2e5 what the hell is schwifty.png s2e5 Cromulon.png s2e5 shit on the floor.png s2e5 mr bulldog.png s2e5 earth returning.png s2e5 Water receding.png s2e5 sky clearing.png s2e5 its stopping.png s2e5 pose.png s2e5 bated breath.png s2e5 church goers come out.png s2e5 i like what you got.png s2e5 woo.png s2e5 yea we did it.png s2e5 general and pres happy.png s2e5 hooray for vagina.png s2e5 beth is very smart.png s2e5 everyone stops.png s2e5 ground shakes.png s2e5 earth.png s2e5 earth2.png s2e5 earth3.png s2e5 space.png s2e5 cromulan dimension.png S2e5 transported earth.png s2e5 stop celebrations.png s2e5 military room.png s2e5 outside church.png s2e5 praying to head.png Planet Music s2e5 wats going on.png s2e5 tv signal.png s2e5 pink.png s2e5 green.png s2e5 purple.png s2e5 earth contestants.png s2e5 blue.png s2e5 pM opening.png s2e5 pM opening2.png s2e5 pM opening3.png s2e5 elimination.png s2e5 elimination2.png s2e5 smiling face.png s2e5 kermits.png s2e5 planet music title.png s2e5 satellite.png s2e5 morty nervous.png s2e5 destroy planets.png s2e5 Planet Music.png s2e5 Planet Music2.png s2e5 Planet Music3.png s2e5 Planet Music4.png s2e5 Planet Music5.png s2e5 show me what u got greenies.png s2e5 crom over green.png s2e5 green band.png s2e5 kermit leader.png s2e5 disqualified.png s2e5 satellite shoots.png s2e5 green planet.png s2e5 exploding planet.png s2e5 Xed out.png s2e5 robo hand pop.png s2e5 pink planet.png S2e5 show me what u go pinkies.png S2e5 pink ones.png People cracking S2e5 morty cringing.png s2e5 morty pressured.png s2e5 sheesh morty.png s2e5 ricks got a plan.png s2e5 relax get schwifty.png s2e5 one hit wonders.png s2e5 lets nuke them.png s2e5 put my faith in rick and morty.png s2e5 gather headists.png s2e5 vagina supposedly listening.png s2e5 vagina now head priest.png s2e5 beth is SO skeptical.png s2e5 jerry on board for ice cream.png s2e5 beth exasperated.png s2e5 make dinner for you.png S2e5 ethan invite.png s2e5 sacrifices.png S2e5 roiland thief.png s2e5 bandj not on board anymore.png S2e5 ice t and rick.png s2e5 snacks for ice t.png s2e5 didn't know u messed with portals.png s2e5 give me the gun.png s2e5 morty scared and angry.png s2e5 mortys gonna leave.png s2e5 morty portals.png s2e5 aw shit.png s2e5 shit2.png s2e5 upside down triangles.png s2e5 maze.png s2e5 shit3.png Saved by the bird s2e5 planting front lawn.png s2e5 planting potatos.png s2e5 vagina bicycling.png s2e5 ignore that.png s2e5 summer made dinner.png s2e5 tacos.png s2e5 delicious tacos.png S2e5 apologetic summer.png s2e5 summer begging forgiveness.png S2e5 bird world.png s2e5 morty bird world.png s2e5 shadow over morty.png s2e5 turned over with stick.png s2e5 bird person?.png s2e5 dazed morty.png s2e5 bp will save u.png s2e5 disinterested ice t.png s2e5 ice t dont care.png s2e5 a little help.png s2e5 why not.png s2e5 ice tea close.png s2e5 ice t stand.png s2e5 literal ice.png s2e5 woah your ice.png s2e5 ice tea explaining backstory.png s2e5 turned to ice.png s2e5 rick unimpressed.png s2e5 ice t out.png s2e5 ice t zoomed out.png s2e5 pres schwifty.png s2e5 gun point.png s2e5 pres knocked out.png s2e5 morty eating....png s2e5 birdperson.png S2e5 bp defending rick.png S2e5 dont be gross tammy.png s2e5 morty angry.png s2e5 tammy turns out tv.png s2e5 look at photos.png S2e5 younger rick and bp.png S2e5 rock stars.png S2e5 rick and...morty?.png s2e5 hey who's that.png s2e5 morty smith.png s2e5 earth up next.png s2e5 morty panicking.png Coming back to madness s2e5 golden church.png s2e5 promotions.png s2e5 beth and jerry.png s2e5 dream come true.png s2e5 self congratulatory.png s2e5 decline.png s2e5 love each other.png s2e5 get tied up.png s2e5 youll be reborn.png s2e5 morty back.png s2e5 tied up prez.png s2e5 ungagged.png s2e5 code.png s2e5 can the pope.png s2e5 president.png s2e5 exactly.png s2e5 rick alone.png s2e5 nervous rick.png S2e5 tied up rents.png s2e5 blackhawk.png s2e5 this is hard.png s2e5 dont give a f.png s2e5 tough crowd.png s2e5 tough crowd2.png S2e5 cutting off smiths.png s2e5 summer grab.png s2e5 rick starting to panic.png s2e5 summer and ethan grab.png To the rescue s2e5 morty and prez come down.png s2e5 black hawk explode.png s2e5 save the smiths.png s2e5 goldenfold glad.png s2e5 stop.png S2e5 only vagina understands.png s2e5 pres makes announcement.png s2e5 prez on tv.png s2e5 general launch.png s2e5 missiles.png s2e5 pathetic poofs.png s2e5 Angry heads.png s2e5 goldenfold takes charge.png s2e5 mad heads.png s2e5 laser aimed at earth.png s2e5 earth big trouble.png s2e5 the satellite takes aim.png s2e5 the satellite shoots at earth.png s2e5 earth saved.png s2e5 very bright.png s2e5 ice t to the rescue.png s2e5 lets do this.png s2e5 clap your hands.png s2e5 grooving morty.png s2e5 aww yeaah.png s2e5 rick getting into it.png s2e5 head bent over.png s2e5 raise that posterier.png s2e5 prez joins in.png S2e5 pleased heads.png s2e5 vagina ballooned.png s2e5 president rick and morty.png s2e5 dancing to song.png s2e5 earth transporting back.png s2e5 Earth.png s2e5 giant speakers.png s2e5 rick and morty hug.png s2e5 group hug.png s2e5 everyone confused.png s2e5 did he say reality show.png s2e5 we should get him down.png s2e5 military celebrate.png s2e5 thank you morty.png s2e5 selfie.png s2e5 cia breaks phone.png s2e5 general gone mad.png s2e5 general zapped.png s2e5 why didn't he turn into a snake.png s2e5 snake holster.png s2e5 impressed guy.png s2e5 president laughing.png s2e5 president hugs rick.png s2e5 i love this man.png End tag S2e5 alphabetrium.png s2e5 magnesium j hydrogen f father.png s2e5 hes returned.png s2e5 i have changed.png s2e5 restoration.png s2e5 water t.png s2e5 rubble collapse.png s2e5 q dying.png s2e5 ready to wreck it.png s2e5 water t ready to fight.png s2e5 crash still.png s2e5 title.png Videos Rick and Morty - Adult Swim Promo - Get Schwifty - Episode 5 Promo Season 2 HD 1080p Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 galleries